


Working Timmy, Sleepy Timmy

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p>
<p>Anonymous asked a question</p>
<p>Sleep deprived Tim. Any pairing. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>http://blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/72214003326/sleep-deprived-tim-any-pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Timmy, Sleepy Timmy

\---

Anonymous asked a question

Sleep deprived Tim. Any pairing. 

\---

Tim squints as he looks at the paper work he's holding in his hand. Even with his glasses on. 

It's late, or early, he doesn't really know. 

He'd lost track of time a while ago, he knows he got back from patrol elate and he also knows that he ha dent meant to work at all, never mind this long. 

It just shows how tired he is that he doesn't notice someone walking up behind him, too concentrated on the paper he's holding inches from his face, until arms are wrapped around him from behind. 

Tim hadn't even realised he was standing up. 

"Hey Timmy." A voice coos above him, a head resting on the top of his own, arms around his waist in an octopus like manner. 

Dick, takes the paper from his hands and glasses from his face as he moves away releasing Tim. Tim freezes for a moment, blinking rapidly. 

Before he knows it he's being led from the room, an arm around his waist. It takes him a moment to realise he's being led to his room and by then he's being pulled down in to the bed, Dick still wrapped around him. 

It's comfortable and Dick is a warm and reassuring weight behind him, arms around his waist, face pushed in to the back of his neck. It's because of this he feels Dick speak before he falls in to the waiting darkness of sleep. 

"Go to sleep Tim. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

\---


End file.
